¡Siempre estaré contigo!
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: No sé como sucedió solo se que estoy aquí por ella y nada va a cambiar/KAORU../Huye../No te voy a dejar/Ya todo acabó/Siempre estaremos juntas verdad?/Yo siempre estaré contigo..Una amistad sin límites,vivimos lo más desagradable del mundo pero nos tenemos una a la otra/Gracias...por todo..¿reviews?


**Otro One-shot parece que mi cabezita solo tiene ideas para one-shot y no para mis historias =( Bueno al punto este lo hice en la escuela y lo presente antes mi compañeros me dio mucho miedo hacer eso..así que ahora decidí compartirlo con ustedes a ver que tal?...le cambié algunas cosas y le agregue un par..**

**N/A: Las ppg tienen 12 años y medio por ahí **

* * *

Había una vez dos niñas que eran las mejores amigas pero un día todo cambió...

¡Hola! Kaoru-dijo una niña de ojos rosas y cabellos naranjas,tiene mas o menos 12 años,fue corriendo donde su mejor amiga...

Hola..Momoko-dijo Kaoru sin ánimos,ella es una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos azabache y también tiene 12 años y medio

Emm..te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada

Nada...-dijo Kaoru mirando al piso _"Que pasaría si le digo..seguro se apartaría de mí y no quiero eso" _pensó

¿Segura?-dijo Momoko angustiada,normalmente su amiga es mucho más energética

_"Sabía que no se iba dar por vencida..tengo que planear algo..Oh! ya sé tal vez esto le duela" _pensó-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NADA!-dijo frustrada-Y ahora ¡LÁRGATE! Momoko y déjame en paz-dijo y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás _"Lo siento.." _ese era su pensamiento...

Momoko la seguía con al mirada-Pero...Kaoru-dijo Momoko con los ojos aguados y se fue a su casa triste y derramando algunas lagrimas

Dos días después...

_"Estoy muy preocupada Kaoru tiene días que no va a la escuela,no contesta mis llamadas,desde aquel día no la he vuelto a ver,les pregunte a sus padres y me dijeron que todo esta bien que solo era un pequeño resfriado mas yo no les creo se que algo anda mal,los vecinos de los alrededores andan murmurando que en esa casa siempre hay alguien gritando o llorando...No ya no puedo más tengo que verla con mis propios ojos y ver si toda está bien como dicen" _pensó Momoko,se paro de su cama,se vistió con lo primero que vio y salió no le importo que estuviera lloviendo,al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kaoru escuchó unos ruidos...

NO PAPÁ,NO LO HAGAS-se escuchó a un niña llorando y gritando

CALLA,ESCUINCLE-dijo una voz muy gruesa y enojada

_"Kaoru" _pensó Momoko preocupada,abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y entro a la casa...

NO POR FAVOR-pedía la niña-¡MAMÁ!-gritó fue un grito desgarrador y con terror

Momoko subió rápido las escaleras _"Kaoru..Kaoru..KAORU!" _pensaba,llegó al segundo piso vio varias puertas no sabía cual abrir,se estaba desesperando,luego doble en un esquina y vio mas o menos unas siluetas,abrió la puerta y lo que vio no le gustó...

AHHH-gritó asustada y de una ves se puso una mano en la boca

Momoko...-dijo Kaoru parándose de una esquina del cuarto fue corriendo y la abrazó,empezó a llorar en su regaso-Vete..por favor..-pedía en sollozos

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo el padre de Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Momoko...vete yo lo voy a detener lo más que puedo hasta que te vayas-dijo Kaoru poniéndose al frente de Momoko en modo de protección

¡NO!-gritó Momoko y la abrazó por atrás-Prometimos siempre estar juntas pasará lo que pasará y ahora no te voy a dejar-dijo llorando en su espalda

¡Ay! pero que tierno..me hacen querer llorar-dijo el Padre fingiendo tristeza y se acercó fácilmente a ellas-Van hacer una presa fácil...

Momoko miró al frente y luego a los lados angustiada,vio en la parte más oscura una silueta,miró bien y un rayo cayó permitiendole ver que era la madre de Kaoru ahorcada con una cuerda en el cuello y toda desangrada...

No mires-le pidió Kaoru con hilo de voz al ver a su amiga asombrada y aterrada

_"Es por eso que andabas tan distante conmigo verdad?..ahora lo entiendo pero debiste decírmelo.." _pensó Momoko y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta el Padre agarró a Kaoru y la estrelló contra la pared haciendo que está se manchara un poco con la sangre de Kaoru..

¡KAORU!-gritó asustada Momoko

El Padre se acercó a Kaoru y la tomo del cuello,la alzó...

H-hu-huye-logró decir Kaoru y tenía su manos encima de la de su padre para ver si lograba que las moviera

No..-susurro Momoko,miró para todos lados a ver que encontraba para ayudar a su mejor amiga y miró un objeto que le podía servir...

Te voy a matar-dijo su Padre y agarró un cuchillo y le lo acercó al corazón...

N-no l-lo h-hagas-dijo Kaoru con un hilo de voz,ya veía todo borroso,su respiración era muy agitada y podía sentir como su corazón no latía tan rápido

Aunque supliques no me voy a detener-dijo fríamente y le rozó el cuchillo por el cachete

¡Tsk!-dijo Kaoru al sentir su mejilla arder

No era para ti..Maldito-dijo una voz detrás de él

¿Que?-pregunto,se giró y de un momento a otro tenía una navaja enterrada en el estomago,soltó a Kaoru y se agarró el estomago

Ahh-decía Kaoru tratando de agarrar un poco de aire para sus pulmones y frotándose el cuello

Estás bien?-dijo Momoko llegando a lado de ella

Sí..-afirmó-Gracias..

Desgraciadas-dijo el Padre, arrastrándose como una serpiente por el suelo

Kaoru lo miró con odio,rencor podía ser su padre y llevar la misma sangre pero eso ahora le valía mato a su madre que él juraba todos los días amarla para siempre y así le pagó..y ella su propia hija...miró a lado de ella en un mesita donde habia una lámpara,la agarró...

AHHH...TOMA MALDITO...-gritaba con una furia incontrolable y pegandole en la cabeza

Kaoru para-dijo Momoko agarrándole las manos y haciendo que ella la mirara-Ya está muerto..-dijo bajo,cuando sintió que se tranquilizo la soltó

Kaoru se paró y tiró la lámpara a un lado,vio a su **_"padre"_ **que estaba con la cabeza deformada y botando tanta sangre que llegaba a ser un círculo alrededor de él

Ven, vámonos-le dijo a Kaoru,Momoko asintió y las dos se fueran de esa casa tomadas de las manos..

**_" Desde ese día nadie ha sabido nada de ellas dos,las buscaron pero no la encontraron,algunos dicen que se suicidaron otros que se las llevó alguien y hasta algunos dicen que se mataron entre ellas mismas..los policías no la iban a meter a la cárcel ni nada todo concordaba que la culpa la tenía el padre y cualquiera niña hubiera echo lo mismo...por su bien" _**

En un lugar muy lejano...

MOMOKO! Mira lo que encontré-dijo Kaoru,ya las niñas habían crecido y ahora tenían 14 años

Que cosa?-preguntó Momoko

Kaoru se acercó a ella,le mostró la mano,las abrió y tenía una mariposa de color rosa con verde y en el centro un corazón y adentro de esté una estrella...

Que Bello-dijo Momoko con una gran sonrisa

Momo..-la llamó Kaoru

¿Ah?-contestó

Siempre estaremos juntas ¿verdad?-dijo Kaoru con una tristeza en los ojos y un poco de meido

Momoko la miró sonrió,se le acercó y le dijo-Sí pase lo que pase yo siempre escucha bien..Siempre estaré contigo...

Gracias..-dijo Kaoru con los ojos aguados, la abrazó y las dos lloraron en silencio...

**_"Las amigas de verdad son las que están ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesites aunque no lo creas siempre va ver alguien a tu lado cuidándote y protegiéndote de todo,ellas pasaron por un momento muy trágico en sus vidas y nunca lo van a olvidar pero aún así se tienen una a la otra para calmar su dolor..._****_SIEMPRE SEREMOS AMIGAS!" _**

_**"Fin"**_

* * *

**¿reviews? **


End file.
